


Я за него!

by Shell_dare



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: С тихим скрипом приоткрылось окно, и в комнату протиснулась темная фигура с посохом и большим красным мешком.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Я за него!

С тихим скрипом приоткрылось окно, и в комнату протиснулась темная фигура с посохом и большим красным мешком. Пришелец осмотрелся и крадучись направился к стоящей в центре комнаты наряженной елке. 

Вспыхнул фонарик, и детский голос недоверчиво произнес:

– Санта?

Обернувшись, пришелец улыбнулся идеально-белыми зубами:

– В этом году я за него.

– Джек! – Джейми (а это был он) радостно подпрыгнул. – Вот Софи удивится! А где борода и красная шапка?

– Ну уж нет! – возмутился Фрост, скидывая мешок на пол. – Хватит того, что я еле отбился от эльфов и их жутких башмаков с бубенцами. Никаких красных колпаков!

– Да ладно тебе. Я же пошутил. А что ты нам принес?

– А выбирай сам, – широким жестом разрешил Джек, развязывая мешок. – Только не больше двух, а то мне еще полгорода обнести надо. 

– Там, на столе, печенье, – уже закопавшись в мешок, пробормотал мальчик. – Санту угощать положено.

– Ну раз положено, – Фрост разломал печенюшку пополам и отправил в рот. – Вкусно. Может, совсем Санту заменить?

– Сладкоежка, – Джейми весело запустил в духа носком. – Завтра мы ждем тебя строить снежную крепость. И только попробуй не прийти!

– Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, – взмахнув посохом, Джек засыпал елку настоящим снегом и, весело хохоча, удрал через окно. Этой ночью еще столько предстояло сделать…


End file.
